


[PODFIC] Phil Coulson Is Not a SHIELD Recruiter (Except for Special Cases)

by Renagirl9, scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lower Decks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renagirl9/pseuds/Renagirl9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the hilarious story by scifigrl47 </p><p>Summary:<br/>Sometimes normal people have interactions with the Avengers that are more than just running, screaming, or getting rescued. When that happens, SHIELD has paperwork. Phil Coulson is very familiar with that paperwork.</p><p>SHIELD has very, very strange employment interviews that occasionally involve flying Roombas, and Phil Coulson is not a SHIELD recruiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Phil Coulson Is Not a SHIELD Recruiter (Except for Special Cases)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson Is Not a SHIELD Recruiter (Except for Special Cases)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433823) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



 

You can download the file at <http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cthjf4pps3eslq6>

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
